


Die Poesie und ich...

by Naria_Prime



Series: Random little poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humoristic, from school (german lesson), my trip into poetry, what I come up with...
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mein Ausflug in die (humoristische) Poesie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Poesie und ich...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Schon das zweite Gedicht, das ich poste! ^^  
> Das hier habe ich gerade erst heute in der Schule geschrieben, in Deutsch. Die Aufgabe dazu lautete: "Stelle deinen eigenen Ausflug in die Poesie humoristisch dar!"  
> Und hier bin ich nun, aufgrund des durch und durch positiven Feedbacks!  
> Viel Spaß!

Mein Ausflug in die Poesie  
Ging nach hier und da, doch sieh:  
Leider ging es wohl dabei  
Am Meisterwerk sehr stark vorbei.  
Was mir gelang, waren nur kleine,  
Lustig-freche Schüttelreime,  
Und manchmal war noch nicht mal Sinn  
In den zu kurzen Reimen drin.  
Ich hab' sehr wohl Talent zum Reimen!  
Doch was draus wird, bringt mich zum Weinen.  
Was mir oft aus der Feder fließt,  
Und sich auf das Papier ergießt:  
Entweder stimmt die Sprache nicht,  
Oder es verdient keinen Platz im Licht.  
Das einz'ge was mir mal gelang,  
War nicht einmal besonders lang.  
Nicht mal so lang wie dies bisher,  
Und im Englischen reim' ich verquer.  
Dem Lehrer hat's doch sehr gefallen,  
Und wohl auch den ander'n allen,  
Die es mal gelesen haben.  
Doch dazu kann ich nicht viel sagen.  
Beim Schreiben bin ich sehr spontan.  
Glaubt wirklich wer, dass ich das kann?  
Was ich aufschreib', sind nur Gedanken,  
Doch möcht' ich, für das Lob, euch danken.  
Nur dieser lieben Worte wegen  
Hab' ich noch nicht aufgegeben.  
Ich sage euch nun meinen Dank,  
Doch wird das hier langsam zu lang.  
Ich werde es nun hier beenden,  
Aber bedenkt, das Klatschen von Händen  
Ist allemal der beste Dank,  
Den man dem Dichter geben kann,  
Am Ende seiner Poesie,  
Denn so was Langes schrieb ich noch nie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hat es euch gefallen?  
> Ich würde mich auch über Feedback von euch freuen.


End file.
